Apocalypse Nigh Series 7: Revelations
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Reversed. And then Lois' world fell apart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Supernatural**

Sequel to "Reversed"

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 109: Levitation

* * *

Sam and Dean had been acting weird lately.

It bothered Lois somewhat that she was the only person who seemed to notice it.

Ever since that night in which they had obviously overheard her conversation with Missouri they spent their free time pouring over books, angelic books, and they were acting weirdly.

Chloe was the most affected by it.

Mostly because they were either trying to keep her in their line of view the whole time, and Lois noticed that they didn't want her doing anything without one or the other being there with her.

It was somewhat annoying and overbearing, but they looked _worried_.

Lois wanted to know what the hell was going on.

So when she'd seen Sam and Dean pull Chloe up to her room, not looking at _all_ like they were going to have a super hot _nookie_, Lois had crept up slowly, and tried to listen through the door. The problem was that Bobby had really _good_ and _thick_ oak doors, so Lois couldn't really hear what they were saying. All she knew was that whatever it was, Chloe wasn't pleased, she wasn't pleased _at all_.

And then...and then Chloe's voice went _scared_ and _that_ was when Lois opened the door to the scene taking place inside.

"You're _lying_!" Chloe's eyes were wide with fear and denial. "You're both _lying_!"

"Baby...we wouldn't _lie_ to you." Sam whispered, coming towards her, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. A piece of paper torn from a book.

Lois blinked.

Sam _never_ tore pages out of books!

Dean turned to Lois, eyes narrowed and hard, unlike anything she'd ever seen from him before. "Get out."

"The _hell_ I will!" Lois snapped, entering the room and slamming the door behind her, hands on her hips. "You're making my cousin cry and I want to know _why_!"

"_Get the fuck out_!" Dean exclaimed dangerously.

Lois took a step back in shock.

"Stop it!" Chloe snapped at him, not at all scared by him or his fury. "You're lying and you're being mean and I want you two out of here!"

"_Chloe_..." Sam whispered, looking so broken as he went to his knees in front of her, arms going around her waist and hold her close despite her furious attempts to get free. "Chloe, it's _true_."

"No!" Chloe struggled against him, nearly desperately, tears coming to her eyes. "It doesn't make any---_no!_ I don't know _why_ you two are doing this but _stop!_ _**Please**_!"

The desperation in her voice seemed to break something in Dean as he forgot all about Lois and turned to Chloe, cupping her face. "We'll figure a way out of this baby...we will. _Together_."

Lois was beginning to be _really_ scared.

Sam and Dean Winchester looked close to tears.

Something _really_ bad was happening!

"_No_..." Chloe whispered, shaking her head, all struggle leaving her. "You...you _have_ to be...if you're _not _then...then that means..." Her gaze went slightly hazing with tears, reaching behind her where Sam was hugging her, taking the piece of paper from his grip and looking at whatever it was that was written on the paper. Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the paper as she stared unseeingly at it. "I don't---I don't understand..._How_?..."

"We didn't know..." Sam whispered, holding her tighter. "We---we didn't _know_."

"But we're going to fix this." Dean replied shakily, wiping at her tears. "Don't cry, love, don't _cry_. Sammy and I are going to make this right."

Chloe looked up at him in teary determination.

He flinched. "_No_!"

She then looked away, down at Sam.

Sam shook his head, gaze determined.

"But you _have_ to." Chloe whispered, voice choked. "You _have_ to!"

"_No_." Sam growled fiercely.

Those desperate green orbs then went to _Lois_. "Lois..."

"Don't you _dare_." Dean snapped furiously, grabbing her chin and forcing Chloe's gaze away from her cousin, towards him, hazel eyes glaring into green. "Don't you fucking _dare_!"

"_Dean_..." Chloe looked up at him, agony welling in her eyes.

"Don't you goddamn _dare_!" His voice trembled.

"She needs to know, Dean." She whispered. "They _all_ need to know."

"Get _the fuck_ out, Lois." Sam hissed, standing slowly, back to the brunette.

Lois took a step back against the door, truly _terrified_. "What's going on?"

"_Nothing_." Dean turned to her, hazel eyes violent. "It's none of your goddamned business!"

"Yes it _is_!" Chloe snapped, turning to Lois, face _desperate_. "Lois. _Kill_ me."

Lois' eyes widened in horror as suddenly she felt as if she'd been kicked in the gut. "_What_?"

"Stop fucking talking!" Sam snapped, before turning to Lois. "She wasn't serious. Just--just _leave_. We'll handle this."

"We can't _handle_ this!" Chloe's voice broke in her desperation. "I'm Satan's _Vessel_! I'm tied to him!"

"_Chloe_." Lois tried speaking, her voice squeaking in her fear and confusion. "You're going to be okay. You're bonded to Lumiel, remember? As long as he's in there---." She stopped when she saw the fury in the brothers' eyes and the agony on Chloe's. "What? What happened?"

"Lois." Chloe whispered.

"Don't do it." Sam whispered.

"Don't fucking do it!" Dean ordered.

Chloe ignored them, instead pulling away from them and going to stand in front of her cousin. "_Lois_." She raised her hand as if to place it on Lois' shoulder, but then flinched and pulled her hand away, clutching it to her chest. "Lois."

"_What_?" Lois whispered, tears coming to her eyes even though she didn't understand what was going on. "What is it? What happened to Lumiel?"

Chloe's bottom lip trembled, tears falling silently down her cheek. "_Lois_. Lumiel _is_ Satan."

And Lois' world fell apart. "_What_?" Her voice was soft and choked and barely there.

"I didn't _know_." Chloe whispered, hugging herself tightly. "I---I was half crazy, there were voices screaming in my head, so many of them talking to me, all of them demanding, all of them telling what I needed to do. I was so _scared_. There was never any _silence_." Her eyes went glassy as she continued to cry and try to explain her life after her sixteenth birthday. "His was the only voice who was soft, who whispered, who didn't _tell_ me but _asked_ me. He---he _understood_ what I was going through. He promised me that if I let him in we'd do great things, and he'd make the voices go away." She looked up desperately at her cousin. "_I just wanted the voices to go away_."

Lois was breaking down right along with her cousin. "_Chloe_..."

"He told me his name was Lumiel, he said he was the Archangel of _Light_. I never---I never made the connection!" Chloe brought her hands to her face as she went down to her knees. "I didn't know! _I didn't_ _know_!"

Lois followed Chloe down to her knees and hugged her tightly before Sam and Dean could reach them. "Baby Cuz, don't cry! There's---there's got to be a mistake."

"No. There _isn't_." Chloe whispered. "The sigil. The sigil on my skin." She pushed away and passed Lois the paper. "It's _this_ one."

Lois looked down at the Sigil of Lucifer, or, otherwise known as the Seal of Satan.

"Read it." Chloe whispered.

Lois cleared her throat and read the passage by the symbol. "In the modern occultism of Madeline Montalban (died 1982) Lucifer's identification as the Morning Star equates him with Lumiel, whom she regarded as the Archangel of Light, and among Satanists he is seen as the "Torch of Baphomet". ... Lord of the Air, Lucifer has been named "Bringer of Light, the Morning Star, Intellectualism, Enlightenment." Author Michael W. Ford has written on Lucifer as a 'mask' of the Adversary..." Lois couldn't read anymore, the paper falling from her fingers to the ground. "It..._can't_ be."

"He didn't lie to me." Chloe whispered. "He told me the truth, Lucifer is a title, a 'mask', Lucifer from the Greek _Light Bearer_. A title of the Archangel of Light..._Lumiel_. I---I just _didn't know_."

"Many, if they would only study more, would be surprised at what they discovered." Lois whispered, eyes going dark. "That _bastard_! This was what he was talking about! He was taunting us! Telling me that if we had just studied it more we would have _known_ it was him!"

Chloe looked deep into Lois. "Lo, if you love me, you have to _kill_ me."

Lois pulled away. "_No!_"

"Lois!" Chloe's voice was tortured as she stood when the brunette did as well. "All the evil that's going on in this world? It's going on because of _me!_ _I_ am the one who started this, the Apocalypse! The reason it was so _weak_ the first two years was because _angels of God_ tried to get _the devil_ out of me and instead I _bonded_ with him when he took me away! I _agreed_ to be a part of him!"

"The _three_ of us made that choice!" Sam snapped. "Dean and I thought it was the best for you too, remember that. It's our fault for pressuring you---!"

"It's _my_ body! _My _decision!" Chloe snapped back, wiping at her eyes. "_I_ made the deal in the first place because _the DEVIL_ was the only one I _liked_ the only one who made me _feel safe_. I've _loved_ him these years as one of my dearest _companions_! What does that _say_ about me?!?"

"Chloe..." Lois whispered.

"_No_!" Chloe turned to Lois, eyes narrowed. "When _I_ returned the Apocalypse really began, because _I_ am the devil! He's not _in_ me, he's _me_ and I'm _him!_ There's no stopping this! No exorcisms! No nothing! You want to end the Apocalypse? Do it! _Kill me_!"

Lois shook her head wordlessly, stepping away from Chloe. "_No_..."

"You wanted to face Lucifer and give him a piece of your mind, right? Send him back to hell? Weren't those your words?" Chloe stepped up to her. "Well, _here I am!"_

_ "Stop it_." Dean hissed. "Just _stop_ it."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I have to _die_, and one of you three have to do it."

Sam narrowed his eyes furiously at her. "Stop trying to get us to _kill_ you!"

"You _have_ to do---!"

"_No!_" Lois snapped, stepping forwards. "I'm not going to kill you! None of us are! No matter what happens you're our _Chloe_ and we're going to find another way to help you. But _never_ that!"

"Oh no." Chloe whispered...and then...and then she was laughing. It was a dark and sinister laugh, completely amused with the situation, eyes becoming mirrors and body levitating off of the ground as suddenly Chloe wasn't in control anymore. "You know, I think I'm a little disappointed you all found out. I was _enjoying_ living amongst you and studying you. You are---a most _intriguing_ species."

"Get the _fuck_ out of her!" Dean took a menacing step towards her.

"Are you going to kill her?" Chloe's head tilted slightly in interest.

Dean flinched and stopped his advance.

"There are only three people who could kill Chloe, and I'm looking at the three of them." Her voice was amused, her lips curled in a sneer. Those mirror orbs, reflecting the light in the room, turned to Sam. "Will it be _you_? My son had chosen _you_ for my Vessel, but then I discovered _this_ Vessel, this _special_ Vessel, and I chose the purity to be corrupted." He smiled pleasantly. "She is much more agreeable than you anyway."

Sam looked shocked, horrified as he realized that he had once been the future Vessel of Satan himself.

"What about _you_?" Chloe's turned in the air, curious, as she stared at Dean. "I won't be able to hide you anymore from Michael, my _brother_, and the only angel who can kill me. You're _his_ Vessel."

Dean's eyes widened. "What_?"_

"He'll come to you now, needing your permission to possess you so that he can _kill_ me." Chloe's lips smiled further. "Will you tell him yes? So that my brother can kill me and Chloe together? Because, don't be fooled, if I die, so will _she_."

"You _bastard_!" Lois hissed. "You fooled her! You tricked her into damning herself!"

"No, I told her my name, my rank. I gave her my _real_ name." Chloe's eyes narrowed at Lois before sneering. "She was so scared, she _needed_ me just as much as I needed her. She reached out to _me_, and I took her hand and we're _one_. I protect her, I let her have whatever makes her happy. She is not _damned_. When I am done with this world _she_ will govern it because we are one and the same and she _will_ be _me_."

"She will _never_ be you." Sam hissed.

"Even if she only completely joined me to force you to kill us?" Chloe's voice asked playfully.

Sam went still.

So did Dean.

And Lois. "Chloe...Chloe don't you _dare_!"

But with a flash of light the blonde was gone.

"_Chloe_?" Sam whispered.

"_Goddamit_!" Dean slammed his fist sideways into the wall.

Lois collapsed to her knees on the ground, looking up where Chloe's body had been moments ago. "_No_..."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
